Stanley Ditko (Earth-416274)
Kaine Parker is the villainous clone of Spider-Man. unlike Peter who is compassionate, kind, merciful, humble, and heroic and trying to fight for the innocent, Kaine is ruthless, cold, immoral, sadistic, homicidal, unstable and cruel. Physical appearance Kaine Parker is a Caucasian adult of average height with a large muscular frame, sporting a well-defined build, He has short brown hair and chocolate fudge brown eyes, his typical civilian outfit consists of a red t-shirt, a black denim jacket, dark blue denim jeans, and altra sneakers. Costume the suit's texture is almost basketball like but has a darker red and blue color scheme rather then the bright red and blue from the comics while updating it and has the classic web shooters; the suit Kaine wears is a form-fitting red and blue spandex bodysuit resembling the one from his Marvel Knights comic; Peter's design was one that would make the body longer and more lithe, more of an acrobat, someone incredibly agile. From the waist up, the fabric is a black web pattern, except for his back, sides, and insides of his upper arms, which are dark blue. On the fabric is a brick pattern. There is also a honeycomb on his suit. There is a smaller dark blue-black spider emblem on his chest with The emblem's first four legs were pointing up, with the lower legs ran down to his stomach, there is also a similar red spider outline on his back; The large spider is visually similar to the one on his chest but in red. His shoulders have red trimming leading to his gloves; Each glove has a blue stripe running through them on the forearm. on both of his wrists are a flat red LED light that had a nozzle barrel on it; his web-shooters. The gloves are red with blue stripes on them but the fingers and the palms were blue that had red segmented on them. On the upper part of his palms are red stripes across his hands. On the blue parts of his hands are black pads. From the waist on his back is a red belt that on the front had two curved points pointing down on his hips, from his waist down is blue with red trim on the sides leading to red mid-calf boots with a dark blue-black web pattern; on the foot part of the boots are dark grey sneakers. Personality Kaine Parker has a very shallow and callous, as well as violent, and even psychopathic personality. and exhibits many, if not all, classic psychopathic traits: a complete lack of conscience, a lack of remorse, guilt and empathy, a shallow affect, and even callousness as he showed no qualms for murdering Mary Brock, and also gained an extreme pure hatred for his Genetic Template, Parker's fixation on Peter runs so deep that he will threaten and even kill those who threaten Peter's life, as he wishes to destroy Peter himself. Kaine is ruthless and cruel towards his opponents as evidenced by his murder of the NYPD officers in his lair, his savage beat-down of Peter and his willingness to kill Peter without a second's hesitation. However, he is focused on making his defeat over Peter painful and miserable. Kaine is also horribly sadistic, enjoying the fear and terror in his helpless prey with obvious and somewhat animalistic satisfaction. Kaine is also exceptionally psychotic, as he shows absolutely no remorse or regret in his use of other people, meta-humans or otherwise, treating them as disposable pawns to further his goals. He casually references the amount of people he's killed to Natasha. Kaine is vocally contemptuous and derisive in his regard for his brother's commitment to heroism and heroic ideals and never passed up an opportunity to rip into and mock his brother in particular, essentially acknowledging that he is evil and seemed to be by all appearances proud of it. Though polite, Kaine is also shown to be rather arrogant, self-righteous, overconfident, somewhat cruel and sadistic. During his first encounter with Spider-Man, these traits were evident, Parker believing Spider-Man couldn't defeat him. Despite his power, Spider-Man outsmarted Kaine, beat him unconscious and imprisoned him. Upon talking to Peter, Kaine maintained politeness for the most part. However, he still smirked with sarcasm when Peter taunted him of his imprisonment. Kaine is also shown to take great joy in mocking his enemies, for their vain attempts to stop him and not understanding his plans, and for the fall-out of their own actions. Kaine is also highly cruel and barbaric to those who get in his way, he has no qualms about killing anyone who angers him, even if he has no true reason for killing them. For example, he took great pleasure in beating Peter for being such a pain in his ass. Moreover, Parker is always irreproachably calm. However, he is an immensely violent individual, to the point of going as far as to lashing out in anger by punching the glass of a mirror and slaughtering his enemies so vehemently. He knows no mercy, According to Natasha, Parker terrifies her more than the Hulk did, for he doesn't feel anything inside as he "is not even human inside". Dark Spider is Peter's greatest foe since he was able to tactically outsmart Peter in almost every step. As well as break him emotionally, till he was snapped out of it by Anna, reminding him that despite his similarities to Peter as a killer, Kaine was a psychopath and Peter is not. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Spider Physiology:' As a clone of Spider-Man, Kaine Parker possesses the same powers he does. His powers include: **'Spider-Sense:' Dark Spider possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also can create a general response on the order of several minutes: he cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Dark Spider's spider-sense is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies. Sudden and extreme threats can cause his spider-sense to react with painful intensity. Dark Spider can also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by a computer. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Dark Spider can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there is sufficient distance. His spider-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat can trigger them even when Dark Spider is asleep or stunned. His spider-sense has helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or cameras when changing into or out of his costume. The spider-sense does react to those who Kaine does not consider to be a threat, such as Norman. His spider-sense developed to the point that he knows what's going to happen before his opponent could think about it, so beating him is nearly impossible due to this precognition. Dark Spider's fighting style incorporates the advantage that his "spider-sense" provides him. His body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the 'fight or flight syndrome, His spider-sense is so powerful that he can even sense danger from literally miles away. It also seems to slow down time long enough for Kaine to come up with a solution. This power is also passive and not fully controlled by Kaine. ***'Immune to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense:' Kaine is immune to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense. Due to their sharing the same DNA, Spider-Man's Spider-Sense recognizes Kaine as "self". ***'Superhuman Hearing:' Kaine is able to hear any danger, via spider sense while he hear that it also may warn him of any danger. hearing was superhumanly acute and enabled him to detect sound at virtually any frequency, and he possessed the potential to detect, sort out, and correctly identify sounds through thick steel doors, and across considerable distances. ***'Radio Frequency Detection:' His spider-sense also enables him to track certain radio frequencies, which he has used to his advantage via his Spider-Tracers. **'Wall-Crawling:' Kaine can adhere to walls, ceilings, and other surfaces in order to scale them and had said that he does not use any adhesive gloves or fabrics to do it. This ability allows him to stick to almost any surface when willing himself to, as physical contact with said surfaces creates a locking connection necessary to support his body, even when he is inverted above the ground. Alternatively, Kaine could make individual portions of his body adhesive, which allowed him to stick his foot onto the chest of a citizen to fling him into a wall. This ability appears to be consciously used. Although can be be activated by stress or altered states of consciousness as seen twice when he awakens from a slumber. At one point, Dark Spider was able to prevent Spider-Man from taking his mask off by making it stick to his face. **'Superhuman Strength:' Dark Spider possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift approximately 20 tons. Dark Spider's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard automobiles with ease. easily overpower normal humans, pull apart guns, Dark Spider's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. Dark Spider has shown impressive feats of strength. Dark Spider has managed to overpower multiple men with ease. **'Superhuman Speed:' Dark Spider's physique is highly adapted to the rigors of high speed running. His cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many more times efficient than those of an average human being as he metabolizes a higher content of caloric energy. In fact, the chemical processes of his musculature are so highly advanced that his body does not generate fatigue poisons like lactic acid to accumulate in his muscle tissues so they can keep contracting more efficiently for 24 hours on end without hindrance. Therefore, Kaine has demonstrated to be quick enough to catch up to accelerating automobiles on foot (although his preference is inclined to web slinging), run up tall buildings in a matter of seconds, and move faster than the naked eye can follow, even appearing as a blur. **'Superhuman Senses:' His senses appear to be heightened, especially when used in conjunction with his spider-sense. He also has perfect aim, as his webs never miss, even when he's not looking. While using his spider-sense, he can sense vibrations to detect potential enemies much like most real spiders. His senses are so sharp, that he can detect a hollow area under a solid steel floor by walking over it. ***'Accelerated Vision:' Kaine's visual acuity is considerably beyond that of a normal human. Parker can see objects at much greater distances, with perfect clarity, relative to an ordinary human. Parker possesses this same level of clarity at night, enabling him to see in complete darkness. It is possible that he is able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, enabling him to see a person's body heat. the flicker-fusion horizon (the speed at which some objects appear as a blur) in his eyes is superior to other people. What appears as a blur to most people, he can see perfectly. Like his spider-sense, it also acts as a type of early warning, he is able to see attacks coming from far away. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Dark Spider's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Dark Spider can physically exert himself at his peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Several accounts depict Dark Spider as able to hold his breath for ten minutes or more. **'Superhuman Endurance:' Parker has a level of resilience far greater than most humans. He once fell off a building and effortlessly walked to a hospital, where a doctor said that with broken ribs and massive fractures, it was amazing that he could even stand up. **'Superhuman Durability:' Dark Spider's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. In the past, he survived with no serious injury other than a sore body after being electrocuted and having strong repulsor blasts from Iron Man even a stream of a repulsor blast point blank in the face. and then thrown out of Kingpin's skyscraper. and survived multiple blows from the likes of the Hulk, as well as surviving a point blank missile explosion. Dark Spider's body is durable to the point where tensing his super-strong muscles while being punched in the torso by a trained heavyweight boxer caused the attacker's wrists to break. **'Superhuman Agility:' Dark Spider's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Dark Spider is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines, and even surpass the likes of Captain America and Daredevil. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Dark Spider's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about forty times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, given sufficient distance. Dark Spider has even been shown in some cases, to be able to dodge gunfire using just his reflexes without his Spider-Sense. **'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Dark Spider possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow with little effort even with two fingers. **'Advanced Healing Factor:' Dark Spider's enhanced physiology has a limited but advanced healing factor. When his body is breached, his outer layer forms a wound epidermis that releases growth factors to stimulate nearby cells. His body is able to reprogram fibroblasts, which are crucial to revitalization, to become "blastema", a ball of stem cells, which are in turn capable of dividing and differentiating to give rise to skins, bones, blood vessels, etc. Spider-Man's healing capabilities are accelerated thanks in large to his incredible control of his oncogenes and tumor suppressor genes. As a result, his mutate genes can speed up the activity of his oncogenes to accelerate the regeneration process after temporarily deactivating his tumor suppressor genes, permitting him to heal most wounds in a couple of hours. **'Contaminant Immunity:' Due to his accelerated metabolism, Dark Spider has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. During an encounter with the Swarm, Dark Spider was incapacitated by thousands of bee stings, but recovered in less than 2 hours. His resistance and recovery time to other toxins and diseases varies, but is typically significantly higher than normal. his radioactive blood will kill the enzymes responsible for his transformation and revert him to normal. however, Dark Spider has the normal human tolerance for alcoholic beverages. **'Psychological Awareness of Environment:' Dark Spider has psychological awareness of his environment as a whole, allowing him to traverse across any environment without fear, even when blinded or in extremely dark conditions. Dark Spider could ascertain non-threatening information, such as detecting the concealed presence of loved ones. **'Vibration And Air Current Sense Via Hair And Webbing:' Dark Spider's Body Gained Superhuman Sensitivity Via Touch, Allowing The Hairs On His Body To Sense Air Currents Around Him And Vibrations Via His Webbing. **'Psychic Alignment with Arthropods:' Dark Spider's spider-sense started creating a psychic alignment with his environment, specifically a more empathic and sympathetic relationship with spiders and insects. While connected to the varying populations of spiders he was unable to communicate with them directly or command them. **'Hibernation Healing:' Kaine is able to come back from near death due to making a cocoon with his webbing, and hibernating with in it. He also shed his skin to heal, as most spiders due once in their lifetime. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Due to being a clone of Peter Parker, Kaine Parker For the most part of his life, Peter has always been an overzealous enthusiast of biology, chemistry, physics, mathematics, computer science and engineering with his expertise viewed as virtually peerless by many, one of the most highly sought famous scientifically advanced corporations in the world with their arrays of scientific pioneering always ahead of the curve. He is also well-read and is capable of understanding extremely intricate and convoluted ideas, which no other graduate can possibly comprehend and is shown to be highly erudite and knowledgeable in multiple fields of the most foremost sciences such as nanotechnology, quantum theory and mechanics, cybernetics. *'Skilled Acrobat:' Thanks to his great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, Kaine is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can never be performed by even an Olympic acrobat. Due to his superhuman physical abilities, Dark Spider easily surpasses normal acrobats and is able to preform somersaults, flips, spins, cartwheels, etc. *'Multilingual:' A polyglot; Dark Spider is fluent in many languages including English, Arabic, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Lakota, Italian, Spanish, French, German, Thai, Vietnamese, Farsi and Portuguese. Ogun taught him Japanese ideograms *'Marksmanship:' Dark Spider is a formidable and consummate marksman with meticulous precision and keen marking. Therefore, this has granted him a complete proficient mastery over his web shooters, validating him to prevent the stupendous collapse of the construction crane in Straw Meet Camel, by webbing up its individual sections, in mid-air, whilst simultaneously implementing this all in rapid succession. *'Expert Combatant:' Dark Spider is an extremely accomplished and versatile martial artist, due to numerous years of extensive experience and brawling. Without receiving any standard training, he has secured his position as one of the most dangerous superhuman combatants in the world. Dark Spider incorporates a variety of martial art techniques such as capoeira, a dance-like fighting style that's perfectly represented in his fast, acrobatic moves that have him leaping all around his enemies before striking them. His whole fighting style is based around the form of martial arts with the hero staying low and mobile while utilizing the momentum of frequent spins to come crashing down on to his opponents. Dark Spider also owes a portion of his moves to professional wrestling as well. Several specific moves have also been noted in his fights, such as dropsaults, scissor takedowns, reverse frankensteiners, and the famous hurricanrana. It is part of his lucha libre combat style, that allows him to take down enemies that are several times his size while dispatching several enemies at once with high flying moves. Weaknesses *'Spider-Sense Disruption:' Dark Spider's Spider Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. It also would not trigger if it detects something that is not registered as a threat, When deprived of his spider-sense, Dark Spider becomes vulnerable to surveillance and attack, and web-slinging requires most of his concentration. *'Ethyl Chloride:' Perhaps as a side effect of gaining his powers, Dark Spider is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. This chemical is frequently used as a weapon by the Spider-Slayers. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Dark Spider Suit:' Using his knitting skills, Kaine crafted a suit, made from spandex, that would allow him to be mobile but would keep his identity hidden. However, since the suit is made from spandex, it does not offer much in terms of protection as it can easily be torn by any type of sharp object that comes in contact with it. He has spare suits if the others get damaged during his battles. The mask Kaine wears muffles his voice so people don't know who they are talking to. **'Voice Filtering (Formerly):' Kaine used this device to disguise his voice into a deep growl and menacing nature whenever he was talking to people, to not be identified as Peter's psychopathic clone, he later stopped using it after his identity was revealed to Peter. *'Utility Belt:' Hydra created a utility belt that held extra clips of webbing and Spider-Tracers. Recently, he upgraded his utility belt to hold cartridges of different types of webbing, freeze capsules, as well as new Spider-Tracers. *'Spider-Tracers:' Dark Spider uses small electronic "Spider-Tracers" of his own design that allow him to track objects or individuals. Typically, Spider-Man plants or throws one on a departing enemy and follows the target to their hideout. He also uses a launching device in his web-shooters for better range and accuracy. He originally used an elect ronic receiver to follow the signals of the tracers but later modifies their signal so he can follow it with his spider-sense. He can follow the signal within a 100-yard radius. After he temporary lost his spider-sense he made new and improved spider-tracers with listening devices, G.P.S. and camouflage. Other modifications include tracers made of anti-metal Antarctic Vibranium which melts metals in contact, a cryogenic Spider-Tracer used to freeze Hydro-Man. *'Mechanical Web-Shooters:' Kaine's brilliance at physical science allowed him to create web-shooters for use when he became Dark Spider. The twin devices worn on his wrists are able to shoot thin strands of a special Synthetic Webbing at high pressure. Dark Spider's webs can be used to ensnare and immobilize his opponents. It appears to be able to hold more than one web cartridge in case more is needed. **'Synthetic Webbing:' This web-like organic chemical substance is meant to emulate the silk created by the common spider, The web line’s tensile strength is estimated to be 300 pounds per square millimeter of cross section. Because the synthetic spider silk almost instantly melts from a solid to liquid when under shear pressure, and being adhesive in its anaerobic liquid/solid phase transition point, there is no clogging of the web-shooter’s parts. This synthetic spider silk is used by Parker to help swing around Manhattan, bind, tie up and kill his enemies, steal weapons, and make other useful applications. Dark Spider combines this synthetic web with agile movements to dodge enemy attacks and often targets the enemies' arms and legs to break their balance and immobilize them. Relationships Family *Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus - Creator, "Father" and Sinister Six Leader *Sir Parker/Spyder-Knight † - Genetic Ancestor *William Fitzpatrick † - Genetic Grandfather *Richard Parker - Genetic Father and Attempted Victim *Mary Parker - Genetic Mother and Attempted Victim *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Genetic Template, Archenemy and Attempted Victim *Teresa Parker - Genetic Sister and Attempted Victim *Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman - Genetic Half-Sister, Enemy and Attempted Victim *Gerry Drew - Genetic Nephew *Ben Parker † - Genetic Uncle *May Parker - Genetic Aunt *Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider - Fellow Clone, Enemy and Attempted Victim *Spidercide † - Fellow Clone *Jack † - Fellow Clone *Guardian † - Fellow Clone *Spider-Skeleton † - Fellow Clone Allies *Sinister Six - Teammates **Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus - Creator, "Father" and Team Leader **Mac Gargan/Scorpion - Teammate **Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino - Teammate **Adrian Toomes/Vulture - Teammate **Max Dillon/Electro - Teammate Enemies *New Avengers - Enemies **Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Genetic Template, Archenemy and Attempted Victim **Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman - Genetic Half-Sister, Enemy and Attempted Victim **James Howlett/"Logan"/Wolverine - Enemy **Jane Foster/Valkyrie - Enemy **Luke Cage - Enemy **Matt Murdock/Daredevil - Enemy **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Enemy **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Enemy **Danny Rand/Iron Fist - Enemy *Defenders - Enemies **Hank McCoy/Beast - Enemy **Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider - Fellow Clone, Enemy and Attempted Victim **Betty Ross/She-Hulk - Enemy **Sam Alexander/Nova - Enemy **Daisy Johnson/Quake - Enemy **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange - Enemy **Jessica Jones - Enemy and Attempted Victim **Kate Bishop/Hawkette - Enemy *Avengers - Enemies **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Enemy **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Enemy **Thor - Enemy **David Banner/Hulk - Enemy **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Enemy **Janet van Dyne/Wasp - Enemy **Edwin Bettany/Vision - Enemy **Hank Pym/Ant-Man - Enemy **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Enemy **Sam Wilson/Falcon - Enemy and Attempted Victim **T'Challa/Black Panther - Enemy and Attempted Victim *X-Men - Enemies **Charles Xavier/Professor X - Enemy **James Howlett/"Logan"/Wolverine - Enemy **Scott Summers/Cyclops - Enemy **Ororo Munroe/Storm - Enemy **Hank McCoy/Beast - Enemy **Remy LeBeau/Gambit - Enemy **Alex Summers/Havok - Enemy **Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver - Enemy **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Enemy **Laura Kinney/Talon - Enemy **Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler - Enemy **Jean Grey/Phoenix - Enemy **Anna Carlyle/Rogue - Enemy **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Enemy **Bobby Drake/Iceman - Enemy **Piotr Rasputin/Colossus - Enemy **James Proudstar/Warpath - Enemy **Lucas Bishop/Bishop - Enemy **Sean Cassidy/Banshee - Enemy **Raven Darkholme/Mystique - Enemy **Neena Thurman/Domino - Enemy **Clarice Ferguson/Blink - Enemy **Lorna Dane/Polaris - Enemy *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Enemies, Former Jailers **Nick Fury - Enemy **Maria Hill - Enemy **Phil Coulson - Enemy **Melinda May - Enemy **Leo Fitz - Enemy **Jemma Simmons - Enemy **Grant Ward - Enemy **Daisy Johnson/Quake - Enemy **Dum-Dum Dugan - Enemy **Erik Selvig - Enemy **Jasper Sitwell - Enemy **Sharon Carter - Enemy **Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird - Enemy **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Enemy **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Enemy **Eddie Brock/Agent Venom - Brother-In-Law, Enemy and Attempted Victim **Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman - Genetic Half-Sister, Enemy and Attempted Victim *Julia Carpenter/Madame Web - Enemy and Attempted Victim *Flint Baker/Sandman - Ally turned Enemy *Heralds of Galactus - Enemies **Galactus - Enemy **Lambda-Zero/Stardust - Enemy **Gabriel Lan/Air-Walker - Enemy **Pyreus Kril/Firelord - Enemy **Tyros/Terrax - Enemy *Gwen Stacy/Spider-Girl - Enemy Notes *This design belongs to Shorterazer on Deviantart. *Currently, Kaine Parker, and Ben Reilly are the last known living clones of Peter Parker. Trivia *Born December 1, 2012. *Dark Spider represents how present Peter would've turned out had he somehow lost all his signature optimism and humor, turning cold, merciless, manipulative and evil. *Kaine, like all of Peter's clones, did not set off Peter's Spider-Sense and vice versa. Behind the Scenes *Kaine Parker is voiced by Ross Lynch External Links * * Category:Sinister Six members Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Bad Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mutated Humans Category:Clones Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 9" Category:Weight Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Spider-Powered Individuals Category:Earth-416274 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Criminals Category:Villians Category:Insanity Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Shooting Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Twitter Users Category:Regeneration Category:Zoopathy Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Pain Suppression Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Wallcrawling Category:Energy Senses Category:Web-Slinging Category:Webbing Category:Leaping Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Precogs Category:Hyperacusia Category:Telepaths Category:Arachnine Form Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Parker Family Category:Osborn Family Category:Superhumans Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Clones of Peter Parker Category:Clones Created By Doctor Octopus Category:Multilingual Category:Gymnasts Category:Acrobats Category:Athletic skills Category:Atheist Characters